For example, the following patent document 1 describes an integrated flat tire repair kit that is switchable between puncture repair and charging only compressed air. The integrated flat tire repair kit has characteristics of high versatility. As shown in FIG. 9, a housing case (a) of the integrated flat tire repair kit houses therein a compressor (b), a bottle unit (c), and a manual transfer switch (d). The bottle unit (c) includes a bottle container (c1) storing a puncture repair fluid therein, and an extraction cap (c2) secured to a mouth portion of the bottle container (c1). The manual transfer switch (d) is disposed between the compressor (b) and the extraction cap (c2).
The extraction cap (c2) includes an inlet mouth portion (e1) to take in compressed air, and an outlet mouth portion (e2) to sequentially discharge the puncture repair fluid and the compressed air from the bottle container (c1) upon an intake of the compressed air. The manual transfer switch (d) includes an inflow port (Pi) to be coupled to the compressor (b), and an outflow port to be communicated with the inflow port (Pi). The outflow port includes selectively switchable first and second outflow ports (Po1, Po2). The first outflow port (Po1) is to be coupled to the air inlet mouth portion (e1). A hose dedicated to compressed air (f) is to be coupled to the second outflow port (Po2). A hose dedicated to puncture repair (g) is to be coupled to the second outlet mouth portion (e2).
The above puncture repair kit employs the two hoses (f, g). Hence, there is a risk of a misoperation, such as a mistake of a coupling destination of the hoses. The two hoses (f, g) make it difficult to achieve downsizing and cost reductions. Additionally, the transfer switch (d) is disposed separately, resulting in complicated internal piping of the puncture repair kit. This lowers assembly work efficiency and makes it difficult to achieve downsizing and cost reductions of the integrated flat tire repair kit.